Goku's Life
by Super Saiyan Goku
Summary: its about a boy named Goku who was sent to earth to destroy it but decided to protect it instead it's gonna have some romance in it ^_~ for all you pervs hehe just kidding plllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee read
1. The Beginning

IR Goku's Life  
  
  
  
It all started when Goku was a little boy sent to earth. Goku was sent to destroy the earth but instead he grew up protecting it from evil. Goku was a young boy when he started fighting he was 5 years old. Goku had learned techniques like KAME HAME HA and spirit bomb.by the time Goku was 20 he had been in a few world martial arts tournemants and won all of them when Goku was 20 he had faced a girl named Chi Chi who he married after he had faught her. Goku and Chi Chi had a son named Gohan who grew up to be as strong as his dad.  
  
End Of Prologue  
  
It started out a quiet day when Goku was training with his son Gohan, Goku had Weights in his hands and was punching at nothing while gohan was running around doing nothing.  
  
Goku then was doing sit-ups and push-ups then was called in by Chi Chi for breakfast so Goku picked up Gohan and went inside for dinner.  
  
After breakfast Goku put his plate in the sink, finished drinking his water, and went back outside to see his friend Krillin looking scared. Krillin ran up to Goku and told him there was a new villain in space on his way to earth, Goku looked a bit worried and then he put on a real concerned face "How strong is he?" Goku said "I do not know but I'm worried" Krillin said. "Gohan go inside and stay with your mom, me and Krillin have some things to take care of" Goku and Krillin went to his other friends Yamcha and Tein his friend Bulma was there also. He told them about everything and they got to training. A few days later the villain has arrived they all sensed his power and followed it.  
  
  
  
Goku had arrived at the place where he had landed and Goku stood there watching his every movement. The villain laughed and walked over to Goku and said "you must be the one they call Goku" Goku looked surprised and said "who are you?" "my name is freeza" he told him about planet Vegeta and where he was from and what he wanted to do, Freeza wanted to take over the world for evil. Knowing Goku he wouldn't let it happen so Goku got ready and powered up "wait" Goku screamed "I wanna go somewhere else" "fine monkey" Freeza as they flew to a different planet.  
  
"fool you are not as powerful as me Freeza!" freeza said , then laughed and said did you know my power level is 1 million Goku looked surprised but then charged at him Goku started punching and freeza dogged them all and kicked Goku into a bunch of rocks "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Goku screamed and hit the rocks. "hehehe fool" freeza said. Freeza started walkin over to the rocks where Goku was in then it all exploded and Goku charged at freeza again. Goku kicked him in the stomach punched him in the face and then kicked him in the air.  
  
  
  
Freeza was surprised at this saiyans power and got so pissed that he was getting beat by a nothing. Freeza powered up in rage "UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UHHHHHHHHHH AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Freeza screamed as his power level went up. Goku looked surprised as he felt his energy how am I going to beat him Goku thought to him-self. Freeza flew towards Goku and kicked him in the face, Goku flew a few miles away and fell on the ground. Goku looked up at him "ugh ugh I must beat him" Goku said to himself "I must C'MON GET UP GOKU C'MON" Goku said. Goku felt mad and humiliated and powered up in rage "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku felt an anormous power in him.  
  
Goku kept powering up until it happened "UHH UHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku's hair was turning gold and the ground was shaking ... Goku was done powering up and was a super Saiyan and charged at Freeza, Freeza looking surprised didn't know what to do until Goku kicked him in the face and Freeza flew and fell to the ground. Freeza got up and charged at Goku with his fist but Goku caught it and twisted his arm then elbowed it and kicked him in the air. "give it up freeza your not going to win" Goku said angered "NEVER I WILL NOT LOOSE TO A NOTHING LIKE YOU" freeza said "NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!" Freeza shouted as his made a disc in his hands and shot it at Goku "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" freeza shout while shooting it at goku.  
  
Goku destroyed the disc in one blast, Freeza was surprised and breathless his mouth fell open and looked at the Saiyan. "but but your just a Saiyan" freeza said "are you gonna give up?" Goku asked "never to a scum bag like you!" freeza screamed then put his hands together and shot out a ball freeza put anough energy into this attack it could destroy a planet. "NO FREEZA YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku screamed as he shot his blast towards freeza, the blast stoped freeza's and hit freeza "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this isn't the end of me I swear it!" freeza yelled as he died. Goku was taking deep breaths and weezing as the planet exploded. Goku woke up inside a house and saw a bunch of weird looking people around him "where am I?" they told him the planet he was on exploded from a big beam and he reamember fighting freeza Goku was there a few days and learned a new techniqe called intante transmission you can travel anywhere in the world with one teleport. Any way they sent Goku home in a space ship and he arrived the next day.Goku flew home and walked in to fine Chi Chi watching T.V. "GOKU!!!! YOUR OK!!!!!!!!!" Chi Chi said as she jumped up "heheh yeah I'm ok" Goku said.  
  
  
  
Chi Chi got up and ran over to Goku to give him a kiss but he was sweaty "Ewwwwwwww Goku go take a shower" she said Goku laughed "hehe alright alright".  
  
Goku walked upstairs into the bathroom got undressed and took a shower, after Goku was done he got out of the shower and smelt something good he ran to his room to get dressed then ran down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"whatcha cooking!" Goku said with excitement chi chi giggled and told him "steak", "MMMMMM steak I love Steak!!!!!" Goku said While Chi Chi was cooking Goku walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her stomach and kissed her neck "oh Goku I love it when you do that" Chi Chi said.  
  
Goku snickered and sat down and watched her. A half hour later dinner was done and Goku called gohan down "gohhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn time to eat son"Goku yelled "ok dad!" Gohan said.  
  
gohan ran down the stairs and sat at the table with his mom and dad "mmmmmmmmm this is good mom" gohan said "thanks gohan" chi chi said.  
  
Goku was staring at Chi Chi she looked at him weirdly and he started rubbing his feet up her legs. She giggled "mom why are you laughing" gohan said "oh nothing dear" Chi chi said. "well mom dad may I be exscused I'm stuffed" Gohan said "ok gohan you can go upstairs and play" Chi Chi said.  
  
Gohan ran up the stairs into his room and shut the door, Goku and Chi Chi were done with dinner so Goku got up took his plate to the sink and sat back down. Chi Chi got up and took her plate to the sink and then Goku got up and stared at her from behind. Goku wanted her right there so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "oh Goku whats gotten into you lately?" chi chi asked  
  
Goku giggled and picked her up and ran upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
Goku placed her on the bed and start kissing her neck down to her belly button "that tickles" chi chi said as she laughed. Goku started to take her shirt off and kissed her, Goku kissed her neck down and started kissing her breasts and all around there. Chi chi took Goku's shirt off and kisses his chest chi chi was feeling him up and down then put her hands on his crotch area and un buttoned his pants.  
  
Chi Chi took them off and threw them then she took his boxers off, she was kissing his body then started going lower and lower. Goku liked this very much (who wouldn't) Chi Chi started sucking his penis and Goku moaned. Goku Grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed in pleasure. Goku pulled her head up and kissed her then went down on her. Chi Chi moaned and pulled his head up and kissed him Goku started making love to her harder and harder and harder Chi Chi was almost there and so was Goku Chi Chi came and a few seconds after Goku did two.  
  
After making love to Chi Chi Goku laid next to her satisfied Chi Chi did the same, "we better get dressed before Gohan walks in" Chi Chi said "yeah your right" Goku said. Goku and Chi Chi both got dressed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later the phone rang "hello" Goku said "Hey Goku how are you?" Bulma asked "oh im fine" Goku said "and yourself?" "I'm ok listen is Chi Chi around?" Bulma asked "oh yeah hold on a sec" Goku said.  
  
"chi chi bulma's on the phone" Goku yelled. "Oh ok hold on" Chi Chi said "Hello" Chi Chi said "Hi Chi Chi" Bulma said "what is it Bulma?" Chi Chi asked "well I was wondering if tomorrow night that you and Goku would like to come over" Bulma said "oh yeah that would be fun I haven't seen you in god knows how long" Chi Chi said "ok well see ya then Chi Chi" bulma said as she hung up "What did she want?" Goku said. "oh were going over to Bulma's tomorrow she wants to see us" Chi Chi said "Oh ok that sounds fun" Goku said "yeah" Chi Chi said.  
  
to be continued. Hope Ya liked it!!!!!!! *^_~* 


	2. Bulma's House

Bulma's house  
  
Goku woke up the next morning and walked into the bathroom and took a shower then brushed his teeth. Chi Chi also woke up and took a shower, "Gohan! GET UP!" Chi Chi yelled to him. Gohan jumped out of a dead sleep walked to the bathroom took a leak brushed his teeth then washed his face and got dressed.  
  
After they were done getting dressed they walked outside Goku had picked up chi chi and gohan and took off.20 minutes later they arrived at Bulma's "hey bulma" chi chi said. "hey you!" Bulma said  
  
"how are all of you I haven't seen you in months!" Bulma said. "we all been fine and yourself?" "I'm fine" Bulma said "well are you gonna stand there all day or come in?!" Bulma asked.  
  
they all walked in and saw her parents "hey how are you two" Goku said "oh hey Goku were fine and yourself" Mr. Brief said. "training as usual" Goku said.  
  
"oh Goku I made some new training devices wanna try them out?" Mr. Brief said "oh yeah that would be great!" Goku said Goku and Bulma's dad went outside to test them out while the girls talked.  
  
"this is a special room for training you can raise the gravity" Mr. Brief said "oh can I try?!!!" Goku said excitedly. "hehehe sure why not" Mr. Brief said, Goku stepped inside and raised the gravity 100 percent and started training. Goku powered up and started punching the air and flipping then he raised it to 200 percent it felt like 1 million tons on his back but he pushed himself.  
  
Goku punched kicked and shot a blast that blasted around the room "AHH what did I do?!?!?! What am I gonna do to stop this?!!?!" Goku spat out. Goku shot a blast at it and it exploded with Goku in it. Every one ran to see what it was and found Goku on the floor, "ughhh" Goku groaned "GOKU! GOKU!!!!!!! ARE YOU OK?!" Chi Chi said "ugh yeah I'm fine I just need to lay down for a little bit" Goku said as he let out a small giggle.  
  
They picked Goku up and put him in bed, "jesus Christ Goku always manages to hurt himself when ever were out as a family"Chi Chi said. A few hours past and it was dinner Goku spelt it from the lab and jumped up and went inside Bulma's house "MMMMMMMM whats for dinner??" Goku said excited "oh Goku your always strong enough for dinner huh?" Bulma said as she laughed. "yep always" Goku said as he giggled "well were having lemon pepper chicken" Bulma said "mmmmmmmm I love chicken" Goku said "Goku you'll eat anything with a flavor" chi chi said as she laughed.  
  
  
  
"well what do you expect" Goku said as he laughed. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door "who could that be" Bulma said she ran over to the door and opened it and It was yamcha "HEY! YAMCHA" bulma said "hey babe" yamcha said as he kissed her cheek "hey yamcha!" Goku said "how have you been" Goku asked "well probably your doing the same but I'm training" yamcha said.  
  
"well yeah I have something to show you when you have free time" Goku said "oh ok how about tomorrow?" Yamcha asked. "oh yea perfect that would be fine so ill meet you tomorrow but..where? it has to be somewhere where no one is around" Goku said "well I'll come to your house" yamcha said "I know a quiet place" yamcha said "oh ok cool" Goku said.  
  
"would you two SHUT UP!" Bulma screamed" "geeeeeeezzz sorry Bulma" Goku said "I didn't know we were being that annoying" yamcha said. "well you are" Bulma said "oh looky here the chickens done" Bulma said as she pulled it out and set the table and put it on a plate then set it on the table. They all sat down around the table ate then just stared at Goku still eating. They all looked dumb founded after a half hour Goku was done "MMMMMMM that was good whats for desert?!" Goku said as Bulma fell out of her chair.  
  
"Goku you just ate!" Bulma said Goku just put his hand on his head and laughed. Chi Chi helped Bulma clean the dinner mess while the guys sat in the living room talking over some stuff. "lousy no good men" chi chi and Bulma said " hey great minds think alike" Bulma said as she laughed "yeah" Chi Chi said giggling. A few hours have past and it was around 10 when goku said "its getting late I think we should take gohan home" "yeah your right" Chi Chi said "well goodnight you two" Bulma yamcha and her parents said "night" they walked outside and Goku took off wit Gohan and Chi Chi in his hands.  
  
They arrived home and Goku opened the door took gohan up to his room and placed him in his bed then tucked him in. Goku and Chi Chi brushed there teeth kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued *^_^* hope ya liked it!!! 


	3. Goku's Trick

Goku's Trick  
  
  
  
The next day Goku woke up brushed his teeth got dressed and heard the door bell Ding Dong "ahh that must be yamcha" Goku said. Goku ran down the stairs and opened the door "hey yamcha" Goku said "hey Goku" yamcha said. "Ok lets get going" Goku said as they walked out the door and flew to yamcha's secret spot. "ok Goku whats your special trick?" yamcha asked  
  
  
  
"Ok watch" Goku said "Ok just get to it will you!" yamcha said "damn ok" Goku said.  
  
Goku started to power up "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as the ground started shaking and lighting started. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku screamed more as his hair turned golden. "wha whaaaaaa your hair is golden! And your power it raised drastically!" Yamcha said. "I'm a super Saiyan" Goku said "wha whaaaaaaaaaat's a super Saiyan" Yamcha asked "well Yamcha I'm not from earth the being Freeza told me where I came from and what I was sent to do" Goku explained everything to Yamcha. "oh I get it now" yamcha said "yeah I'm gonna tell the other soon enough you can if you want" Goku said.  
  
  
  
"Ok then maybe I will" Yamcha said "Ok Yamcha what do you wanna do for the day?" Goku asked. "well I was thinking about swinging by bulma's for a while" Yamcha said "oh sounds fun ill come along to" Goku said. "alrighty" Yamcha said as they took off for bulma's. As they were flying Yamcha asked "hey Goku can you show that to Bulma?" "yeah sure why not" Goku said "ok cool" Yamcha said. A few minutes later they reached bulma's and knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"oh hey you two!" Bulma said as she opened the door "what's up" Bulma asked "oh nothing much Goku wants to show you a little trick right Goku" Yamcha said. "hehe oh yeah I do" Goku said "ok then lets go out back so you can show me" Bulma said "well we need a lot of space so me and Goku are gonna take you somewhere quiet so no one will know" Yamcha said. " oh ok well lets get going" Bulma said as she Yamcha picked her up and they all took off.  
  
  
  
They got to Yamcha's secret spot and Goku showed Bulma that he was a super Saiyan.  
  
Yamcha explained everything and Bulma just nodded in confusion "Goku this is so wild your hair is gold its wild" Bulma said "yeah I know isn't it cool" Goku said "yeah it looks cute" Bulma said. "HEY! IM STILL HERE!" Yamcha said "oh sorry Yamcha" Bulma said as she giggled "some one got jealous" Bulma said as she laughed.  
  
  
  
"hey shut up Bulma!" Yamcha said "HEY! DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as Goku just laughed at them. "well guys I better be getting home to chi chi don't want her getting mad at me" "yeah we'll see ya later" they said as they waved to Goku as he flew off. Goku arrived home and wanted to tell chi chi "hey Chi chi" goku said. "I wanna show you something" "Ok Goku well what is it" Chi chi asked.  
  
  
  
"well Chi Chi when I was fighting freeza he told me where I was from and what I am im a Saiyan that was sent here to destroy earth but I didn't choose to so the other saiyans thought I was week but my fight with freeza showed different." Goku explained.  
  
"oh my god your not human?!" "well technically no I'm not" Goku said. "that's soooo cool Goku " "yeah I know" "well lunch will be done soon so if you wanna go train you got a half hour" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
  
"oh ok I will" "ok see you in a few" Chi Chi said. Goku flew off to the mountains to train when he got there he saw piccolo "PICCOLO?!" Goku yelled "what are you doing here?!" "I thought you would be coming here soon goku" "well lucky guess" "Goku I heard you're not human from krillin he also told me you were a super Saiyan I just wanna see how you fight now." "ok piccolo but I don't wanna hurt ya" "hmph" piccolo grunted.  
  
  
  
Goku powered up to a super Saiyan then piccolo power up and charged at him. Piccolo threw a punch and Goku caught it and threw him into a bunch of rocks "ugh!" Piccolo growled as he was hurt. Piccolo got up and charged at goku and tried to kick him but Goku knee'd him in the stomach "UGH!!" piccolo screamed as he lost his air. Goku snickered while piccolo was laying on the floor "heh you really inproved" piccolo said as he got up "yeah I know" "don't rub it in I came here to tell you something" piccolo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry chapter over please review ^_^ I'll give ya something good ^_~ 


	4. The New Arrival

The new arrival.  
  
  
  
"well Goku there's a new kid in town his name is trunks he claims to be vegeta's son from the future. He told me that there is a new evil being by the name of cell and also there are two androids if he devours them he will be at full power and that definetly wont be good" "when is this new cell guy coming" "well Goku he claims in three years I don't know if its true but I'm training I told the others there in with me so how about you?".  
  
  
  
"OF COURSE!" "ok Goku we better get training how about we start now? Oh yeah and by the way don't hold back they told me about everything bout you being a super Saiyan and all" "well ok don't wanna hurt ya" goku said "hmph" piccolo grunted. They trained for a while until Chi Chi called him in "well see ya tomorrow piccolo" "yeah bye" piccolo said.  
  
  
  
Goku flew home faster then a bullet "hey what are we having for lunch" Goku asked "subs" "MMMMMM!!!! I love subs," "you love any type of food goku" chi chi said.  
  
They all sat down at the table and ate after lunch goku explained to gohan and chi chi what is happening and he asked chi chi if gohan could train with him. " NO WAY!" chi chi shouted" " But chi chi we really need him for this" "no.ok fine he can train with you but he has to study to that's more important then anything!" "Ok chi chi" Goku said.  
  
  
  
"Well Gohan lets get training" "OK dad" Gohan said. Goku and Gohan teleported to a quiet spot in the mountains then started to train."Ok Gohan give it all you got ok?" "k daddy" Gohan said as he powered up. Gohan charged at goku and started punching and kicking but Goku dodged them all and teleported behind him and lightly kicked him "UGH!" gohan grunted "you ok son" "yeah dad I'm ok" Gohan said "you wanna keep going?" "yeah dad!" "I'm not a WIMP!" "I never said you were son" Goku said. After a few hours Chi Chi called them in for dinner "ok lets get going" Goku and Gohan took off for home.  
  
  
  
On the flight home all they did was talk about how there gonna get stronger and Goku told Gohan he has to become a super Saiyan just like him. "dad what if I cant do it?" "don't worry son I'm gonna help you it takes a lot of work to do it though so you have to be dedicated." Goku said "well looks like were home dad" "yeah lets get some dinner! I'm starving!" Goku said. Goku and gohan landed and walked in "mmm smells good what is it chi chi?" "oh I thought I would do something easy just cheeseburgers" Chi chi said "that's fine with me!" Goku said as he sat down and started eating fast.  
  
  
  
By the time goku was done eating it was 9 PM and they were tired from training so they all went to bed. The next morning goku woke up and trained with gohan as usual they did their normal routine everyday until three years have passed. Goku had become stronger and Gohan became a super Saiyan "well goodbye chi chi" "bye be careful you hear!" "yeah mom we'll be careful" gohan said.  
  
  
  
Gohan and goku flew to where the others were, "wow Goku and look at gohan you both got a lot stronger in three years my god!" Krillen said surprised. "yeah we trained a lot" Goku said "well every one Is here except vegeta where is he?" Goku asked "well Goku we don't know he hasn't showed since I seen Bulma's baby" "WHAT?! BULMA HAS A BABY?! AND VEGETA IS THE DADDY?!" "afraid so Goku" Krillen said. "oh my.." Goku said surprised. Well "maybe he show's up secretly so know one knows" Goku said  
  
"yeah maybe.WOAH! Did you guys feel that?!" "yeah it felt like an explosion lets check it out" yamcha said.  
  
  
  
All the Z fighters flew over to the explosion to find two androids reckeng a city.  
  
"STOP!" Goku yelled, the two androids turned around to find all of the Z fighters "well what'ya know look at all the fools willing to fight us 18". "hmph yeah 17 well lets get them!" Android 18 said as she charged at them. Android 18 kicked krillen into a bunch of rocks and picked up yamcha by the throat, yamcha started to choke and loose his energy "wha what?! Are these things?!" Goku shouted "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Goku yelled as he turned super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
Goku charged at Android 18 and kicked her in the side, Android 18 flew into a bunch of rocks. 17 was furious and flew after Goku but piccolo charged at him and threw a punch, piccolo flew and knocked out as soon as he hit the floor. "what the.?" gohan powered up into a super Saiyan and flew at 17, 17 and gohan started fighting while goku and 18 started to fight. It was a long battle and the androids left gohan and goku on the floor.  
  
"well this seems to be the end of all of you" 17 said as 17 and 18 put there ands together for a finishing attack.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
HOPE YA LIKED IT !!!! ^_~ 


	5. Vegeta to the ruscue

Vegeta to the rescue  
  
  
  
Just as 18 and 17 were going to kill Goku and the others Vegeta popped in. Vegeta kicked 18 and she flew into 17.. "UGH!" they grunted, "your gonna pay for that!" "oh yeah what are you gonna do? Vegeta said smugly. "hehehehe you fool you don't know what your getting yourself into" "oh yeah big man" 17 said "lets see what you got" "heh" Vegeta said. "ready?! AHHH!!!! UGH AH!" Vegeta screamed as his power level raised and lightning flashing the wind was flying. Goku looked up "c-could it b-be? Vegeta a s- super Saiyan?" Vegeta's hair was turning gold! "VEGETA IS A SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku screamed.  
  
Vegeta charged at 17 and kicked him in the air then shot a ki blast at 18, 17 teleported behind vegeta and kicked him vegeta flew into a bunch of rock. "AH!" Vegeta screamed as the rocks exploded and flew everywhere. "could vegeta be stronger then me?!" Goku was thinking to himself Goku sensed that vegeta was just as strong as Goku. "VEGETA! STOP YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!" "what are you talking about fool!"vegeta screamed over.  
  
  
  
"yes vegeta you shouldn't have come" 18 said, Goku got up slowly and said "vegeta your not strong enough! You shouldn't have come!" "SHUT FOOL!" vegeta screamed as he charged at 17. Goku walked over to krillin "k-krillin did you bring sensue beans?" "yeah Goku here" Goku took one and passed them around. Goku and Gohan powered up into super saiyans and stood by vegeta. "vegeta were not gonna win" "shut up kakarot".  
  
  
  
"Vegeta we gotta get out of here" "you can I'm staying here" vegeta said. "KRILLIN YAMCHA TEIN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Goku screamed "why" "just do it!" "well ok Goku". Krillin tein and yamcha flew off and it was only Gohan goku and vegeta. They all charged at the androids and started fighting after a long battle all of the super saiyans were on the floor. "we'll spare you for now but next time don't count on it" 17 said as they took off.  
  
  
  
"why would they spare us" "I don't know Gohan" Goku said Vegeta was pissed and got up and flew off to somewhere quite. "Gohan I know where we can get a years training in one day" "really" "yes son". Goku looked up at the sky and saw a golden light flying towards them. The golden light landed next to them. "who are you" Goku asked "and that light you're a super Saiyan! How could it be" "I'm' trunks" "oh you're the new kid" Goku said" "yeah well if that's what you call me.what happened here you guys look like you got beaten bad" "well we ran into the androids" Goku explained everything.  
  
  
  
"well trunks I know a place where we can train a day and come out with a years worth of training only two people at a time can go in lets say you and vegeta and me and Gohan" "ok Goku lets go find my dad I mean!" "its ok I already know" Goku said. They took off to find vegeta screaming at himself on a quite canyon. "vegeta?" "who's there!" he screamed "its me Goku I want to tell you something" "what is it fool" vegeta asked. "well I know a place where u can train a day and have a years worth training I was wondering if you would want to go" "fine but I'm going first" Vegeta said "well fine but he has to come with you" Goku said pointing to trunks.  
  
"who the hell is that" Vegeta asked "well." Trunks explained everything "I HAVE A SON WITH THAT DUMB BITCH BULMA?! HOW COULD THIS BE!" "well how this normally happens" trunks said. "well lets go tell the others what were doing so they can train also" Goku said as he took off for the others. He reached them at master roshi's house and told them what he was doing then took off for kami's look out. They reached there and vegeta and trunks walked in.  
  
  
  
"well son I forgot to tell your mother stay here" Goku said as he used instant transmission to his house. Goku explained everything to Chi Chi and teleported back. "dad how did you do that!" "oh that I forgot to tell you about it I learned a while ago way back when I fighting freeza we weren't on earth remember well anyways when I destroyed him I destroyed the planet and from there on I just remember waking up on another planet and training and I learned it. "oh cool" Gohan said. The day passed and it was time for gohan and Goku to go in  
  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
